


That day when Crow watches Alexander

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Just like the title says - I had this idea that at some point Crow is just stuck watching Alexander suddenly because Will was babysitting him (shocking I know) and he has to leave to take care of something (probably at the palace?) and so he asks Crow to watch the kid for just a short while and dips out.
Series: NTN [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/124653





	That day when Crow watches Alexander

“What? No! I – I'm not that–” Crow stammered with wide eyes as he tried to catch Will as the other hurried around him and out of arm's reach.

“Please? I'll be right back!” Will begged as he grabbed his jacket off the peg on the wall, and started to pull it on hurriedly.

“Well, no – I mean – kids aren't my–”

“Just hand him a book or something and feed him.” Will assured him as he went to the front door, once more out of Crow's reach.

Crow took quick steps forward, caught Will by his forearm and pulled him to himself. Will let out a startled gasp as he turned his head and suddenly he was kissed sweetly by Crow. “Don't dawdle.” was whispered against his lips.

Will took in a sharp breath, recoiled his arm shyly. “I'll be right back.” He whispered back, pulled open the door and slipped out.

Crow eased the door shut and hung his head. _Crud. I gotta watch a kid who isn't exactly my number one fan..._

When Crow lifted his head up, he looked to his side to see Alexander was already standing next to him, looking him up and down with a curiosity that matched Will's.

_Damn. They really are brothers._ Crow thought to himself. “Hey...” He smiled to Alexander uneasily.

Alexander's expression changed from curiosity to skepticism. “Why'd you kiss Will?”

“Uh.” Crow turned to the child.

“Are you going to marry him?”

“Well.”

“You'll stay with him forever and ever?”

Crow cleared his throat uneasily and knelt down so his face was at the same height as Alexander's. “I kissed him because I like him.”

Alexander pursed his lips while slightly jutting out his jaw, a motion that again reminded Crow of Will. “You can kiss people you just like?”

“Well, no.” Crow replied in a kind tone. “I kissed him because I like him – a lot, a lot.”

Alexander tilted his head to the side. “And he likes you?”

“Uh, well...” Crow smiled nervously. “I think so... He's never told me not to kiss him.”

Alexander blinked curiously, then tilted his head to the other side slowly. “You kissed him more than once? So you're married.”

_Crud I can't stand children!_ Crow whined in his head as he nervously chuckled. “Yeah. Basically.”

“So I can kiss people I like a lot?” Alexander asked. Then he frowned. “Mommy told me you only kiss one person ever. Like in your _whole_ life!”

“Yeah.” Crow nodded with a smile. “That's right.” _Stupid nobles and their stupid rules about marriage. This is why Will and I took so damn long to – urgh. Annoying!_

“You just like him? So you can kiss people you like?”

“Well, you gotta make sure you like them a whole lot, Alexander.” Crow tried to clarify. “Like, I can't imagine my life without him in it. And, he... Well, he...”

“He what?” Alexander butted in.

Crow chuckled nervously. “He likes what I cook, so I guess he'll kiss me.”

“So if I like what someone cooks for me, I have to kiss them?”

“No...” Crow groaned. “You kiss the person who'll change your life. Like,” he gestured with his hands together like he was about to asphyxiate a stuffed animal by the neck in the air in front of him. “You get so much happiness with them that you never wanna hurt them. You wanna cheer them up, protect them, help them, and let them help you.”

“Isn't that just what Mommy and Daddy do?”

“Yes, but...” Crow dropped his knees down to relax his posture. “You gotta pick someone who's around your own age. That's the person you kiss.”

“I don't like these rules.” Alexander pouted until his cheeks were puffy. “Can't I just decide who I wanna kiss and kiss 'em?”

“What'd your mom say?”

“No.” Alexander huffed. “She said you kiss only the super important person and that I won't even know who that is until I'm much, much, older.”

“Then listen to your mom.”

Alexander turned and started to walk away. “I'm bored.”

Crow hung his head.  _Short attention span class one-oh-one has begun, ladies and gents. Save me._


End file.
